devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:AjaxRC/Archive 1
Options Tried it myself, but could "Automatically refresh" and "Enable auto-refreshing page loads" be changeable too? Tried it myself, didn't work :P. Mark (talk) 15:13, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Added the function. [[User:Manyman|'Manyman']] [[User Talk:Manyman|'(Talk)']] 21:56, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::And fixed, should now allow options as laid out here. [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] (talk) 02:12, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Once again, thanks a lot :)! Does it also work with AjaxRC/i18n.code.js? Mark (talk) 16:26, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Don't use i18n.code.js, it's really old code. -- 21:07, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Added to i18n.code.js until this one supports all languages. [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] (talk) 23:33, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::And now have added support for all languages for this one, so you can use this one now, Tedjuh :). [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] (talk) 23:40, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yay :). Mark (talk) 17:28, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Broken Hello, there was an update on Wikia today. Now this Script doesn't work anymore. There must be a problem with the loadPageData function, but I'm not able to fix it. So if there is anyone who is able to fix it, please do so. Also the ajaxRefresh and the incator can't be changed. So may be this can be changed also. Greetings, TOBBE 14:42, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :I think I see what needs updating, but I'm not gonna touch it if I dont have to. I'll ping some JS gurus to take a look when they get on line later. --Uberfuzzy 20:14, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::It should be working again now. Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] (talk) 06:54, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :::That's all well and good, but most people don't use the import. Most instances I see are copy and pasted. The JSON error isn't just with this script, either - most Ajax-related things are turning up bad queries, or unintended JSON strings. The "customize" button for MyTools is returning bad JSON. In fact, I've had entire pages try to load as JSON - this is something that needs to ultimately be fixed on the Wikia end. ~Monchoman45 (Talk | | Central) 14:51, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Wikia's fixed the problem on their end, but now there's another problem - the new version of the script won't change the page. It'll refresh, but the page doesn't change, regardless of whether or not a new edit has been made. In testing, I found that the old version works fine. Revert? ~Monchoman45 (Talk | | Central) 21:05, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Done. [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] (talk) 00:08, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Unable to import Hello! I'm trying to import the script to w:c:masseffect.answers:MediaWiki:Common.js, but it doesn't seem to work. Upon publishing the page, nothing is added below the import script (importScriptPage('AjaxRC/code.js', 'dev');), and Can you please clarify how it's supposed to work? Or does it require specific wiki extension, or something? Mitranim 06:42, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Please nevermind. It found that it indeed works, if I import it without setting any additional variables. It doesn't add any additional code to the page, but the auto-refresh box appears on certain pages. I'll try and see what causes the import with additional options to fail. Mitranim 06:55, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :Hi. You have a typo in your ajaxPages variable which is causing everything after it to break. Here you need an extra " after the Wikiactivity: "Special:WikiActivity,"Special:Watchlist". Hope that helps. Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'grunny']]:~$ 07:02, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Huh... Silly me. >_< Thanks for the help, and for the quick answer! Mitranim 07:07, July 23, 2011 (UTC) AdminDashboard Can someone change the position of the refresh throbber when RC is viewed through AdminDashboard? It is appearing before the header, meaning elements are physically moving for it to appear. :That's because of CSS loaded on the dashboard that floats images within that header to the left. I have removed the float on the throbber so it won't do that anymore. Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'grunny']]:~$ 15:02, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Changing the throbber Can someone tell me why the code on the following js page isn't changing the throbber? The code is definitely loading. Common.js Security problem It's a bad idea to use importScriptPage("AjaxRC/code.js", "dev"). Can't anyone edit that page and run arbitrary JavaScript on all pages that use the code? FB100Z • talk • 21:07, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Interesting point. Perhaps, at a minimum, code pages should be semi-protected? Thanks! — SpikeToronto 02:13, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ::All code pages should be fully protected. Otherwise, any logged-in user can mess with the JavaScript, creating a potential to cause damage to all wikis using the code. FB100Z • talk • 02:16, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :::That’s not in keeping with the wiki ethos, though. Of course, changes should be discussed on the relevant talkpages, but editing code pages should not be restricted to dev wiki admins only. Moreover, there is , who has not edited it in three years. Thus, all updates/fixes/etc. have been made by non-sysops (especially Grunny, Monchoman, etc.). Therefore, full protection would be unworkable. I cannot recall any such event as you hypothesize actually having happened. Also, most troublemakers would do so anonymously or with brand-new accounts set up for the purpose: Semi-protection would prevent that. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 02:31, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::I completely understand your point, but it's too dangerous to risk the well-being of everyone's browser and Wikia account (primary targets for these attacks) to keep with the wiki philosophy. However, there's a possible solution to this problem: ::::* Fully protect all the current code pages, since they're being hardlinked from scripts in many other wikis and are strongly vulnerable to attack. ::::* Create new freely editable code pages that aren't hardlinked from other wikis. ::::* Every so often, an administrator checks the secondary pages, makes sure they're safe, and copies them to the primary ones. ::::This model could work, although it would be a lot of tedious work for our inactive administrator ;) In the meantime, I would advise all wikis to avoid importing directly from dev.wikia.com; copy-pasting the code into a local script in the MediaWiki: namespace would be much, much safer. FB100Z • talk • 01:24, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::I've fully protected the AjaxRC code page since it is a highly-used import, and as I'm the only one who edits it regularly, I figure it can't hurt and requests for changes can still go through me. If you have specific (high-use and stable) code pages you would like protected, just ask :). It might be a better idea to protect high-use pages and give trusted users (trusted in that they can code and aren't going to go nuts) sysop rights as needed as well. Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'grunny']]:~$ 16:36, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Thanks Grunny! — SpikeToronto 09:43, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Thanks heaps :) Maybe we could create a user group that allows editing of code files. FB100Z • talk • 00:50, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Brilliant idea! And Grunny is just the man to do it. :) — SpikeToronto 23:10, January 5, 2012 (UTC) (Reset Indent) That would be way too laborious for anyone who wants to post code here, what with going to an rfr, waiting for it to passed and whatnot. Instead why don't you use Pending Changes? Staff and Helpers do visit here quite frequently and they could mark an edit as fine. --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']]([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 22:56, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Not a bad idea either. Although I do not think that FB100Z was suggesting a new user group that would require something as onerous as an RfP. I think he was suggesting something somewhere between being an autoconfirmed user and an admin. Something like how one acquires rollback over at Wikipedia: one asks, and the person asked reviews your work, and decides yes or no. — SpikeToronto 01:00, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::A brilliant idea, sir. Why didn't I think of that? FB100Z • talk • 20:27, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I'd like some explanation Hi everyone who may be reading this. I want to ask a couple of things regarding the script and I'd appreciate a reply. First of all, the cookie. It's needed in order for the script to remember whether the user has the auto refresh checked or not, am I understanding this correctly? If not what does it store? Secondly something that is bugging me since yesterday. I want to add the Special:WikiActivity page in the pages that can be auto-refreshed but I also want to use the script locally instead of importing it, so I am not adding var ajaxPages = "Special:WikiActivity"; , as the instructions suggest (as these instructions are for importing the script). What I have tested and failed instead is to add a second element to the default array of the script, like this var ajaxPages = new Array("Special:RecentChanges","Special:WikiActivity"); or like this var ajaxPages = "Special:RecentChanges","Special:WikiActivity"; . As I said, this way is not working and I honestly cannot understand why? Am I overlooking something? Regards --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 01:06, March 11, 2012 (UTC)